


Blue Eyes and The Rattlesnake

by cowboythot420



Category: Free!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Injury, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Possible Character Death, free! but its a spaghetti western, is this too niche?, probably, the inherent eroticism of being held at gunpoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboythot420/pseuds/cowboythot420
Summary: Haruka "Blue Eyes" Nanase is a former outlaw turned traveling cowboy who was once known as the fastest gun in The West. Rin "Rattlesnake Matsuoka" Matsuoka, named for his sharp teeth and lightning fast draw, is the leader of an infamous band of outlaws. He's determined to track Haru down and steal his title while all Haru wants to do is leave his past behind him.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They don't call me Cowboy Thot for nothin'

The interior of the saloon was quite dark despite the especially bright day outside. It was small and empty save a group of men smoking and talking quietly at a table in the corner and the young man tending the bar. It looked like the kind of place where no one would ask too many questions, the kind of place Haru liked. 

He walked up to the bar and sat down with his back to turned to the men at the table. 

"What'll it be for you, sir?" The bartender asked. He wasn't the kind of man Haru would have expected to work in a place like this. He had a bright smile and his green eyes were filled with a kindness that was scarce around these parts.

"just water for me," He replied.

"Really?" The bartender looked surprised. 

Haru nodded. 

"One water coming up." 

The saloon doors swung open and a blonde haired young man charged in. "Hey, Makoto!" He called out. 

"Oh, hey Nagisa," the bartender replied, setting down a dusty glass of water in front of Haru. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just closed down the shop," he said, sliding onto a stool a few feet down the bar from Haru. "Who's this guy?" He asked, glancing over at him. 

"How should I know?" The bartender, Makoto, answered.

"What do they call ya, stranger?" The blonde man asked pleasantly.

"It doesn't matter," Haru replied, "i'm just passing through." 

"No need to be so secretive." Nagisa commented. "Can you at least tell us where you're headed?"

Haru shook his head, "i'm just a traveler."

"Don't ask so many questions, Nagisa," Makoto chided. "Sorry for troubling you, sir," he added, turning back to Haru. 

"it's no problem," Haru replied, taking a sip of his water. He could taste the dust in it, but that didn't matter to him. He had run out in the early hours of the morning and had ridden in the hot sun until he reached the small, nameless town. His throat was burning. 

"Did you here the rumor?" Nagisa asked. "They're saying Rattlesnake Matsuoka and his gang have been visiting the towns in this area. They're looking for some guy called 'Blue Eyes'. Apparently he was this kid people were saying was the fastest gun in the West, but then he just disappeared. Some say he left and became a cowboy, some say he died." He continued. "Except a guy said he swore on his life he saw him in a town less than 20 miles from here. Pretty exciting if you ask me."

"How do you know all that?" Makoto questioned. 

"I'm surprised you don't," Nagisa replied, "the whole town's buzzing about it."

Haru stiffened. If people in the town were really talking he'd have to leave as soon as he could or someone would be bound to recognize him. 

"What about you, stranger?" Nagisa asked. "Do you know anything about it, I saw you ride up from that direction."

"no," Haru replied.

"Frankly, I hope the rumors are just that." Makoto stated. "I don't want trouble and I've heard that's all Rattlesnake's gang brings." 

Haru hoped they'd drop the subject soon. He saw the group of men at the table casting glances towards the bar. The fewer people who saw him the better.

"Do you want me to refill your glass?" Makoto asked. 

Haru nodded, keeping his eyes low. He liked the bartender, he knew how to mind his business. 

Makoto slid the glass back to him. "If you're looking for a bed tonight there's an inn two doors down," he commented. 

"i don't plan on staying that long," Haru replied.

"Well if you need any supplies Nagisa here runs the general store," he added. 

"I told you, I'm closed for the day." Nagisa replied. "Can you get me a whiskey, Mako?" 

"You know I can't keep giving you free drinks, even if we're friends," the bartender shook his head. 

"Well then put it on my tab and I'll pay you when I get the time," the blonde man replied with a grin. 

"Fine," Makoto sighed, pouring him a small glass. 

"You're the best," Nagisa said cheerily, taking a sip. 

Things were quiet for a bit. Haru listened to Makoto and Nagisa idly chatting and did his best to avoid the odd question thrown his way when suddenly the saloon doors flew opened and a man rushed inside. "It's Rattlesnake Matsuoka and his gang! They're here!" He panted.

"Why does that concern me?" Makoto asked. "I've got no quarrel with the man." 

"They said someone saw Blue Eyes come in here! He said they're gonna shake you down for answers, you've gotta get out of here while you can!" The man said, looking around wildly. 

Haru pulled his hat down lower, hiding his eyes. 

"You heard him, Rattlesnake's no joke!" Nagisa said, turning to Makoto. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"We're closing up early!" Makoto called out, but he didn't need to say anything, the men at the table were already on their way out and the messenger was hot on their heals. 

"Come with us!" Nagisa said frantically to Haru, but before he could move the saloon doors swung open. 

Framed in the doorway were the silhouettes of four men and when they stepped inside Haru was able to get a better look at them. One was tall and dark haired with a serious expression on his face, beside him was a younger looking man with unkempt orange hair and a crooked grin, and in the back was a small nervous looking man who's blue eyes darted around the room as he stepped in. In front of the three stood a handsome young man with a daring look in his eyes. His chin-length red hair tumbled in front of his face and he pushed it back as he surveyed the near-empty saloon. Haru saw the pistol clearly displayed at his side and the nineteen notches carved cleanly into it, this was a man who meant business. 

"Where is he?" The leader demanded, striding forward. When he spoke Haru caught the glint of unnaturally sharp teeth. This must be him, the outlaw he'd heard so much about: Rattlesnake Matsuoka. 

"I haven't seen him, I swear!" Makoto held up his hands.

"So you're a liar." the red haired man said, his eyes narrowing. "I don't like liars." 

"He's not lying!" Nagisa piped up. 

"Shut up!" The outlaw yelled. "What about you?" He turned to Haru who stiffened. "Are these two men liars?" 

"no," Haru replied. 

Rattlesnake Matsuoka leaned closer to him so his face was barely an inch from Haru's. "You look familiar," he said, "have I met you before?"

"no," Haru answered, still not looking at him. 

"You've got a lot to say," the red haired man said sarcastically.

"no."

"Are you mocking me?!" He snapped. "Do you know who I am!?"

"yes," Haru replied. 

"Then you should know better than to provoke me!" In a blink the man had drawn his pistol and pressed the cold metal barrel under Haru's chin. 

"Please, he's just a traveler!" Makoto said in a panicked voice.

Haru clenched his fist tightly. Maybe it was time for him to let the people know that Blue Eyes was still alive and well, but before he had made up his mind to reach for his gun a voice boomed out through the saloon. 

"Rin Matsuoka, Sousuke Yamazaki, Momotaro Mikoshiba, Aiichiro Nitori you are all under arrest for numerous counts of robbery, forgery, and murder!" An older man, whom Haru assumed must be the town marshal, stood in the doorway flanked by two men with rifles. 

It was less than a moment before the shots rang out, broken glass and splinters of wood rained down around them.

"Quick, come with me," Nagisa hissed, grabbing Haru's arm and dragging him out of the line of fire. Makoto, who had immediately ducked down behind the bar at the first gunshot, followed them as they slipped out the back door. 

"If we cut through the alley we can get back to the store," the blonde man stated, "I live right above it and we can wait there until things clear up at the saloon." 

"Nagisa, you're bleeding!" Makoto exclaimed. 

"Really?" The blonde man looked down at his arm where a small bloodstain was forming on his white shirt. "So I am. Must have gotten nicked, their aim was really bad." He shook his head in mock disappointment at the the poor aim of the town marshal's men. 

"We should take you to the doctor!" The bartender said frantically. 

"You worry too much, Mako." Nagisa waved his hand dismissively and then after a pause a little grin crossed his face. "Actually I suppose it couldn't hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embrace the cheese guys, this is what spaghetti westerns are all about
> 
> Also absolutely don't think our boy Rin could kill a man, let alone 20, but this is the Wild West and people were fucking ruthless back then. They were killing each other left and right so just assume any and all characters are capable of murder  
> 

Makoto knocked on what Haru assumed must have been the back door to the doctor's house and a moment later it opened. Standing before them was a man no older than 25 with a pair of round glasses perched on his nose. 

"What's going on?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I heard gunfire." 

"It's a long story," Nagisa stated, "maybe I could tell it to you over drinks sometime?" He winked. 

"I believe I have plans that day," the young doctor replied dryly. 

"I didn't even tell you what day!" The blonde man protested. 

"We're here because Nagisa got shot," Makoto interjected. 

"Pretty cool, huh, Rei?" Nagisa grinned. 

"I suppose that is a legitimate reason," the doctor sighed and pushed up his spectacles, "come in." 

"There was a shootout in the saloon," Makoto said, sitting down on a small wicker chair as the doctor inspected the wound. 

"Rattlesnake Matsuoka and his gang showed up looking for that guy Blue Eyes then the town marshal came to arrest him, but we got out of there before we saw how it ended," Nagisa explained. 

Rei looked surprised. "Oh my, that must have been terrifying! I heard the rumors that he was looking for someone in these parts, but I never expected them to be true." 

"I was cool as a cucumber," Nagisa bragged, "you should have seen me."

"However, that was hardly a long story," the doctor stated, ignoring the shopkeeper's comment. He then turned to Haru who had been sanding to the side. "Forgive me, but I don't think I caught your name," he said as he finished cleaning the wound. 

"Oh, he won't tell you," Nagisa said casually. 

"So you're telling me you brought a complete stranger in here with you?" Rei asked incredulously.

"What else were we supposed to do, let him get shot?" The blonde man protested. 

"i'm just passing through," Haru explained.

"You know, you look somewhat familiar." Rei said, staring at him. "Did you ever live in New York?"

"no," Haru replied. 

"He does look familiar, doesn't he," Makoto said, giving him a closer look. "Rattlesnake Matsuoka said the same thing actually."

"Maybe he has a doppelganger who's been here before?" Nagisa suggested.

"No, that's not it," the bartender shook his head. 

Haru saw the blue haired man's eyes widen suddenly and he stiffened. 

"I think I know where I've seen him before," the doctor said backing away nervously and reaching for a door on one of his many medicine cabinets. 

"What's wrong, Rei?" Makoto asked tentatively. 

"I think he's an outlaw," Rei said, his voice shaking slightly. 

"Holy shit!" Nagisa exclaimed, looking at Haru with what almost seemed to be admiration.

"Don't tell me YOU'RE the guy Rattlesnake's looking for," Makoto said fearfully. 

Haru bit his lip and didn't speak.

"Don't shoot us!" Rei exclaimed, pulling a pistol from the drawer. He was holding it completely wrong and it was clear to Haru that he had never shot it before. 

"Are you really Blue Eyes?" Nagisa asked him, a look of fear and awe in his eyes. 

"not anymore," Haru replied. 

"We have to get the marshal or the sheriff or somebody!" Makoto exclaimed in a panicked tone. 

"i'm not an outlaw anymore," Haru explained. "i gave that life up years ago. i told you, i'm just a traveling cowboy. i'm not going to hurt you." He put his hands up to show them he had no intention of reaching for his gun. 

"They really didn't get the posters right," Nagisa commented. 

"It's true, there's almost no resemblance at all," Rei noted, still holding the gun. "Perhaps a bit in the eyes, but even there it's quite minimal."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Makoto asked. 

"take my gun," Haru replied, hands still raised. 

"I'm not going to do it." Rei stated."What if he's bluffing?"

"I'm injured," Nagisa commented. "Guess that leaves you, Mako. Besides, you're bigger than he is, you can take him if he tries anything."

"You're not even bleeding anymore!" Makoto protested, but he got up and slowly approached Haru as if he was a wild horse. The brown haired man gingerly lifted the gun out of it's holster and set it carefully on the chair beside him. "Should we tie his hands?" he added. "Just in case he tries anything?"

"That would probably be for the best," Rei agreed. 

"I have rope." Nagisa chimed in. "He's not the person I wanted to use it on, but it should do." The young man looked pointedly at the doctor as he said the last phrase and untied a length of thin, but sturdy-looking rope from his belt loop. "Wanna do the honors, Mako?" He asked.

"I was the one who took his gun!" The bartender exclaimed, shooting Haru a nervous glance. 

"I suppose I'll have to do it then," Nagisa sighed, hoping off the chair and walking over to him. Haru got the sense that the young man had only agreed to the task to impress the blue haired doctor. "Is that too tight?" He asked when he finished tying Haru's hands. 

"Why are you asking if he's comfortable? He's the most dangerous man this side of Tennessee!" Makoto asked incredulously. 

"I don't want his hands to fall off!" Nagisa replied. "What do you think of the knots, Rei?" He asked, turning to the doctor. "Are they beautiful or what?" 

"Actually they're a bit sloppy," Rei replied curtly. 

"Cut me a little slack, my hands were shaking!" The blonde man turned to him with a playful grin. "What can I say, you make me nervous." 

"You are truly unbelievable." Rei said dryly, but a faint blush had appeared on his cheeks.

"Since you're not an outlaw anymore what can we call you?" Nagisa asked Haru. 

"my name is haru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference everyone is around 22-24ish in this AU and yes Rei is a doctor. It's like 1850, they weren't too strict about medical license back then, especially not in a tiny desert town in New Mexico (which wasn't even a state at the time)


	3. Chapter 3

"Haru," Makoto said thoughtfully, he seemed to have calmed down quite a bit now that the former outlaw was unarmed and bound, "is that short for anything?"

"my full name is haruka nanase." Haru replied flatly. 

"No offense, but you don't really seem like the outlaw type," Nagisa commented. He was perched backwards on the doctor's chair giving Haru a quizzical look. 

"i didn't want to be," Haru answered, "but i was good at it." 

"Do you have any intention of facing Rattlesnake Matsuoka?" Rei asked. The young doctor had finally set down his pistol and had his arms folded tightly across his chest, but he was still giving Haru a distrustful look. 

"no," Haru shook his head, "i don't want anything to do with that life anymore." 

"It's pretty lucky for you that they got your wanted poster so wrong," Nagisa commented, "I mean Rattlesnake looked right at you and didn't recognize you and if he couldn't tell who you were I doubt anyone else will know. The only reason we figured it out is cause Rei's the smartest guy in town." The shopkeeper grinned and glanced over at the blue haired man, clearly hoping he noticed the compliment. 

"what do you mean?" Haru asked.

"You see, Rei here's from New York. He went to college and everything!" 

"I think he was talking about Rattlesnake Matsuoka," Makoto pointed out.

"Oh! The guy's obsessed with you," Nagisa said, "he's gunned down some of the fastest shots around, guys everyone thought were unbeatable! Apparently he's been looking for you everywhere cause he thinks you're the only person who's even got a chance of beating him. I guess it's like an ego thing or something." The young man shrugged. "Either way he won't stop until one of you is dead." 

"He could be dead already," Rei commented, "if the town marshal found him."

Haru doubted it. He had seen the speed at which the young outlaw had turned and shot at the marshal, if anyone was dead it was him. "if he's truly so desperate to find me i should be leaving."

"Wait," Rei said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "if you leave now he'll just continue to search for you and some day he will be successful. If you stay a few days it could throw him off your scent."

"someone in this town knows who i am," Haru replied, "they told him i was in the saloon." 

"Maybe it was a lucky guess?" Nagisa said hopefully. 

"i doubt it," Haru replied grimly. 

"Either way," Makoto said, getting to his feet, "if you lay low for a bit and leave in the night you should be able to get a head start on him." 

"why are you guys helping me?" Haru asked in confusion. 

"Don't get us wrong, we don't trust you," Rei replied, "but if you truly have changed your ways you deserve a second chance to make a new life for yourself; however if you make one wrong move we won't hesitate to turn you in."

Haru was stunned. He never would have expected kindness like this from a small, wild town such as this. Perhaps they were right. He had spent the last three years running from his past and, unbeknownst to him, the red haired outlaw, maybe it was time for him to go somewhere no one would ever know his name and settle down. He'd heard California was quite nice. 

"Haru," Makoto looked at him seriously, "if you swear you're telling the truth we'll untie you, but you're not getting your gun back." 

Haru nodded. What else was he supposed to do? The three men knew who he was and if they decided to turn him in he'd be hung and, while things hadn't been easy, he was nowhere near ready to die. 

"It's settled then," the bartender smiled, "you can stay with me, help clean up the saloon and I won't charge you."

"It is kinda your fault it got shot up," Nagisa commented. 

"Nagisa, that's hardly fair," Makoto chided, "it's not the man's fault he's being hunted by the likes of them." 

A frantic knocking came at the front door and they all froze. Cautiously Rei crossed the room and opened it a crack.

"Let me in, Rei," it was a woman's voice. Haru paused. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. 

"What do you want, Kou?" Rei asked.

"I can't talk about it out here," the woman responded, "just let me in." 

Haru saw the doctor hesitate for a moment before opening the door and shutting it quickly behind him as soon as the woman entered. When Haru saw her he froze. The last time he had seen the red haired woman had been four years ago. Back then she had called herself Texas Rose, a spirited girl of 18 with dreams of becoming a famous outlaw. She had seen him gun down a ranger in El Paso who had been known far and wide for his speed and had begged to let her join him. He had refused. She must have been the one who sold him out to Rattlesnake Matsuoka. 

"I thought I might find you here," she said, looking at him. Her long red hair was pulled back loosely and she pushed it out of her face in a way that seemed oddly familiar. 

"did you tell them I was in the saloon?" Haru asked her coldly. 

"I had to!" She insisted. 

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Makoto asked, looking back and forth between them in confusion. 

"she tried to join me in texas." Haru explained. "what the hell do you mean you had to?" 

"You were an outlaw!?" Makoto asked her incredulously.

Rose, Kou, whatever her name was, ignored him. "I thought you killed someone he knew, he said he had a score to settle!" 

"i don't do that anymore," Haru answered. "i'm free from that life now. did you decide to join up with rattlesnake and his gang when i said you couldn't come with me?"

"No, no it's not that, I would NEVER join him!" She paused. 

"Then is he, like, your boyfriend or something?" Nagisa asked. "If he is I think it might be time to move on, that guy seems nuts." 

"Gross," she pulled a face, "but he's not crazy. He just wants to prove himself."

"I don't understand, Kou," Makoto looked at her with a confused and disappointed look in his eyes, "why are you defending him, he was going to KILL us!" 

"You see, the thing is," she looked down, "he's my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town's called Convenience because everyone who's convenient to the plot lives there. Honestly though I like Gou and I wanted to work her in somehow, plus I'd just feel weird excluding the only female character. Also there was never and will never be anything romantic between Gou and Haru, she literally just wanted to go on an adventure


End file.
